One Year Station
by kadzuki
Summary: Satu tahun sudah aku menunggu kepulanganmu disini, menanti kembalinya dirimu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup bergantung pada asa yang begitu tipis, lelah menelan kekecewaan pahit hari demi hari. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku, Sei. Maafkan aku…


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : ****One Year Station**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : ****High School! ****AU, Shonen-ai, ****Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Length : ****One Shoot**

**Cast : ****Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

**Guest : Ryugazaki Rei (Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club)**

**Warning : slight Badass!Akashi and Badass!Kuroko**

**Summary : ****Satu tahun sudah aku menunggu kepulanganmu disini, menanti kembalinya dirimu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup bergantung pada asa yang begitu tipis, lelah menelan kekecewaan pahit hari demi hari. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku, Sei. Maafkan aku…**

**A/N : ****FF ini merupakan gubahan dari FF Yunjae gw yang berjudul sama, pernah publish si Yunjae Secret Page dan sekarang masih ada di blog pribadi gw. Cuap-cuap kenapa itu K-Fics gw gubah jadi Kurobas Fic gw cerita di end-note aja. Last, FF ini gw persembahkan buat Fujoshi Independence Day kemaren—maaf telat—dan juga mengenang almarhum salah seorang kakak gw tersayang, Henz. _Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

><p><em>One year station that I'm standing at<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga ratus enam puluh dua.<strong>

Melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam stasiun, kusipitkan mataku, berusaha menghalangi cahaya mentari sore berwarna keemasan yang menyilaukan mata. Udara masih cukup dingin, sekitar lima atau enam derajat, meski musim dingin sudah mencapai penghujung waktunya. Kusembunyikan kedua tanganku yang berbalut sarung tangan rajut ke dalam saku mantel, mencegah udara kejam membekukannya.

Aku tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badan ke arah pak tua penjaga stasiun yang melambai padaku dari seberang rel. Beliau sudah hafal akan kehadiranku di tempat ini, semenjak tiga ratus enam puluh satu hari yang lalu. Dan layaknya hari-hari yang telah kulewati sebelumnya, aku duduk di bangku stasiun ini, bangku yang sama semenjak saat kau pergi.

Hei, Akashi Seijuurou. Ini sudah hari ketiga ratus enam puluh dua yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggu kepulanganmu. Hari ketiga ratus enam puluh dua yang kulewati sendirian semenjak kau pergi dan berjanji padaku untuk segera kembali. Aku, selalu berada di tempat ini, selalu setia menanti dirimu.

Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku tidak bisa menunggu selamanya. Aku mulai muak tersiksa dengan rasa rindu dan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menyerangku setiap malam. Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku sudah lelah. Maafkan aku.

* * *

><p><em>It shines more right now, hope this moment lasts forever<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aku hanya terkikik geli saat kita berimpitan di sudut gudang peralatan olahraga sekolah, berusaha bersembunyi dari guru olahraga yang sedang memburu murid-murid yang membolos dari pelajarannya. Tidak seperti sepasang kekasih biasa yang bolos dan menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat mesum, kita malah menggunakannya untuk merokok dan berbagi bir.<em>

_Tak jarang kita menertawakan orang-orang di sekeliling kita, mereka yang tertipu dengan topeng yang kita pasang di luar sana. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa murid nomor satu dan murid (yang kelihatannya) paling polos di sekolah punya hobi merokok dan minum bir sembunyi-sembunyi di sekolah. Tambahan lagi, dua murid kesayangan guru itu menjalani sebuah hubungan terlarang. Menarik bukan?_

_"Ah... Lega..." Matamu tampak berbinar setelah menenggak seperempat isi botol bir tanpa jeda._

_"Sei, kamu kayak bapak-bapak pegawai kantoran aja."_

_"Tapi kamu tetep suka, kan?"_

_Kupukul lenganmu sekeras mungkin sementara bibirku sudah maju lima senti dari tempatnya. Kau malah tertawa, puas bisa menggodaku. Aku hanya bisa berdecak pelan sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Percuma berusaha menghentikanmu, yang ada malah aku digoda habis-habisan._

_"Nggak terasa sebentar lagi kita lulus, ya."_

_"Tumben." Kuangkat sebelah alisku, heran dengan kata-katamu yang tidak biasa. Kuhembuskan asap rokok yabg kubentuk huruf 'O' seperti donat. "Nggak biasanya ngomongin masa depan. Ngerasa tua?"_

_Kali ini giliranmu menjitak kepalaku, tidak pakai mengurangi tenaga pula. Kontak fisik. Tindak kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Seandainya kita sudah menikah, aku akan menuntutmu. Sayangnya itu baru akan terjadi bertahun-tahun nanti._

_"Bukan masalah kelulusan, Tetsuya." Kau menenggak birmu lagi, kemudian menatapku serius, membuatku tambah heran._

_"Terus?"_

_"Coba bayangkan, sebentar lagi kita lulus dan masuk kuliah. Bukannya itu berarti kita mulai melangkah sebagai orang dewasa?"_

_"Masalahnya?"_

_"Ih, nggak peka banget, sih." ujarmu gemas sambil mencubit kedua belah pipiku dan menariknya, membuatnya melar seperti mochi yang biasa kita makan di kedai dekat rumahku. "Maksudku, sebentar lagi kita bisa menikah."_

_Aku langsung melongo. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat mendengar kata 'menikah' keluar dari mulutmu. Apa aku tidak salah? Kau tidak mungkin mabuk, kan? Mana mungkin setengah botol bir murahan membuatmu mabuk._

_"Yang barusan itu lamaran?" tanyaku bego._

_"Pengennya, sih. Tapi masak aku melamarmu pakai bir? Nggak keren, tahu."_

_"Ihh... Fuuhh..." Sengaja kuhembuskan asap rokokku ke arah mukamu, membuatmu sedikit terbatuk-batuk. "Mau melamarku pakai cincin berlian lima ratus karat di tengah candle lite dinner juga kau tetap nggak kelihatan keren."_

_"Meski begitu, kau tetap menerima lamaranku, 'kan?"_

_Cih, kau mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu, membuatku terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena malu. Senyum angkuhmu, yang entah sejak kapan berhasil memikat hatiku, merekah di wajah tampanmu. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu itu ke arahku, membuat mukaku memerah lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_"Terimakasih telah bersedia memiliki hatiku, Tuan Vanilla Milkshake."_

_"Sama-sama, Pangeran Egois."_

_Layaknya adegan yang telah berulang kali terjadi selama tiga tahun ini, semua berakhir dengan bibir kita yang bertautan. Sekarang hanya inilah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saling mengklaim satu sama lain. Untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku._

_"Bibirmu rasa rokok."_

_"Kamu sendiri berasa kayak bir."_

* * *

><p><em>I have to act like I didn't see the shaking lips or the tears that were held back<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga ratus enam puluh tiga.<strong>

Lagi, kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam stasiun yang sama, stasiun tempat dimana kita bertemu terakhir kalinya dan kau berjanji untuk kembali lagi. Dengan asa yang makin di ujung tanduk, aku berjalan menuju bangku tempat aku biasa menunggumu selama ini.

Duduk di tempat ini setiap hari dengan harapan yang makin menipis membuatku kesal, lelah. Kegelisahan muncul tiap kali ada kereta yang datang, membayangkan kau akan keluar dari salah satu gerbongnya dengan senyum angkuhmu yang biasa. Terus dan terus, rasanya hal itu bisa membuatku gila di kala rinduku sudah memuncak.

Namun kini aku benar-benar menyerah. Aku tidak mau lagi tersakiti oleh harapan palsu. Terus menunggu di stasiun ini hingga jadwal kereta terakhir, terus berulang setiap hari tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Aku lelah. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Akashi Seijuurou, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup jika keadaannya tetap begini.

* * *

><p><em>I can't say<em>

_I can't hold you_

* * *

><p><em>"Tetsuya... ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?"<em>

_Aku menatap dirimu yang memandangi papan pengumuman sekolah dengan mulut setengah mangap. Pemandangan yang nyaris mustahil diperlihatkan murid paling sempurna pada khalayak umum. Ekspresi langka yang hanya diketahui olehku. Memang sih kelihatan bodoh, tapi menurutku kau tetap tampan meski dengan mulut yang bisa dimasuki lalat kapan saja._

_"Tetsuya..."_

_Dasar Tuan-Egois-tapi-agak-idiot satu ini. Masak membedakan antara realita dan halusinasi saja nggak bisa. Kurapatkan tubuh kami, kemudian kuangkat kaki kananku tinggi-tinggi sebelum menjatuhkannya ke atas kaki kirimu sekuat tenaga. Meski kau kekasihku, tetap tidak ada pengurangan tenaga. Soalnya kau cowok, sih._

_"AWW! TETSUYA!"_

_"Sudah bisa membedakan antara mimpi sama kenyataan belum? Kalau belum, biar kuinjak kakimu yang satu lagi."_

_"Iya, iya. Ampun. Bisa-bisa habis kamu injak, aku nggak akan bisa jalan kayak orang normal."_

_"Memang dari awal kamu itu nggak normal."_

_"Berarti kamu juga nggak normal, dong. Habis suka sama orang yang nggak normal kayak aku."_

_Aku cuma bisa menjulurkan lidahku, berusaha menahan rona merah yang mulai menyebar di wajah, sementara kau mengeluarkan cengiran nakalmu sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Urusan gombal-menggombal memang kau rajanya. Kurasa nggak ada cowok yang bisa mengalahkanmu di sekolah ini._

_Kutatap lembar pengumuman yang sedari tadi kau pelototi. Daftar murid penerima beasiswa Oxford University yang harus tatap muka dengan profesor terkait di Universitas Kyoto. Tentu saja namamu terletak paling atas, paling eye-catching. Di satu sisi, aku senang karena impianmu untuk bersekolah di luar negeri tanpa memberatkan ibumu tercapai. Di sisi lain, aku sedih karena harus terpisah denganmu. Empat tahun akan membosankan, jarang bersua dengan senyum angkuh dan cengiran nakalmu yang selalu mewarnai hariku._

_"Kok diem terus dari tadi?"_

_"Lah? Terus aku harus jingkrak-jingkrak? Loncat-loncat kayak orang bego? Dipilih juga enggak. Otakku 'kan nggak high spec kayak otakmu."_

_"Ya enggak. Maksudku, kamu nggak ngasih selamat atau apa, kek. Ciuman barangkali."_

_Tanpa ragu kulayangkan jitakan ke kepalamu dengan tenaga maksimum. Siang-siang begini di sekolah sudah berpikiran mesum. Bagaimana nanti kalau kita sudah menikah dan punya rumah sendiri? Bisa-bisa tiap hari aku disuruh melayani kemesumanmu sampai kau puas. Suami yang nggak peduli istri. Eh, aku 'kan cowok. Berarti suami yang nggak peduli suami._

_"Tetsuya..." Kau memasang muka seperti anak anjing terbuang. Sayang sekali kali ini aku takkan tersentuh dengan raut wajahmu. Salahkan kelakuan mesummu barusan. "Tetsuya... Tega..."_

_"Biar."_

_"Kamu nggak senang aku dapat beasiswa Oxford?"_

_Kutatap mata heterokrommu lekat, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Dasar tukang pura-pura. Sudah tiga tahun pacaran dan jelas-jelas semenjak awal kita berkenalan kau selalu bisa menebak emosi di balik topeng datarku semudah membaca buku. Namun kau selalu saja memaksaku untuk menagatakannya demi kepuasanmu. Sialan._

_"Senang, sih. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum kalau aku tahu dengan pasti akan sendirian empat tahun ke depan?"_

_"Sendirian selama empat tahun ke depan? Maksudmu?"_

_"Inggris-Jepang itu nggak sedekat Tokyo-Kyoto yang bisa ditempuh dengan shinkansen dalam dua jam, Pangeran Egois."_

_Kau malah menaikkan sebelah alismu saat mendengar penjelasanku. Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas, atau memang kali ini kau benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudku?_

_"Tetsuya?"_

_"Apa lagi, hah?"_

_Tanpa dikomando, kau langsung mencubit kedua belah pipiku dan menariknya. Membuat tampangku jadi jelek saja._

_"Tetsuya, lain kali kalau baca pengumuman yang benar." ujarmu sambil membuat wajahku kembali menoleh ke arah lembar pengumuman yang tadi kita pandangi dan mendorongnya hingga jarak antara mukaku dan kertas itu tinggal lima senti._

_"Kalau sedekat ini aku nggak bisa baca, Yang Mulia."_

_"Ya sudah. Sini lihat wajah gantengku saja. Aku jelaskan langsung biara Tetsuya-ku nggak ngambek lagi."_

_Satu lagi. Kau yang egois dan selalu merasa paling benar ini memang kelewat pede. Mana ada orang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri ganteng kecuali dia narsis? Tapi masalah kegantenganmu itu memang fakta, sih. Buktinya hatiku berhasil kau ikat, dan ikatannya tidak pernah mengendur selama tiga tahun ini. Malah rasa-rasanya semakin kencang saja. Makin hari kita makin lengket, bahkan lengketnya sudah melebihi amplop dan perangko. Kita ini sudah seperti lem superglue, kau tahu?_

_"Acara tatap muka dengan profesor di Universitas Kyoto itu bukan berarti aku sudah pasti mendapatkan beasiswa Oxford itu. Aku diundang ke sana untuk wawancara dan presentasi, penilaian terakhir apakah aku pantas mendapatkan beasiswanya atau tidak." jelasmu perlahan, layaknya mengajarkan satu tambah satu adalah dua. "Makanya dibaca yang benar, Tetsuya."_

_Kini giliranku melongo. Malu karena barusan ngambek, aku melirik ke arah lembar pengumuman itu tanpa menolehkan kepala untuk kedua kalinya, mengecek kebenaran kata-katamu. Dan dua baris tulisan di bawah daftar nama murid-murid yang mendapat panggilan ke Universitas Kyoto membuktikan bahwa aku melakukan kebodohan yang sangat fatal. Aku terlihat idiot oleh Yang Mulia Pangeran Absolut. Sangat idiot._

_"A... Aku mana bisa lihat tulisan kecil begitu!"_

_"Tapi Tetsuya... Ukuran tulisan namaku dan penjelasan di bawahnya sama tuh." Kau malah membandingkan ukuran huruf namamu dengan penjelasan wawancara yang sialnya tak kulihat dengan jarimu. "Sama, loh! Sama-sama Arial dua belas! "_

_"Darimana kau tahu?"_

_"Aku 'kan selalu benar."_

_Lagi-lagi kau melempar cengiran nakalmu. Aku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mataku dan membalikkan badan, kembali ke kelas kita sebelum jam istirahat usai._

_"Udah. Bego, ah."_

* * *

><p><em>I'm sad because I feel like you're not going to be there<em>

* * *

><p><em>Entah kenapa stasiun yang biasanya ramai terlihat lengang di mataku. Entah memang lengang atau efek perasaan tidak relaku akan kepergian Seijuurou ke Kyoto selama seminggu. Seminggu yang akan kulewati sendirian dan pasti akan membosankan.<em>

_"Serius aku cuma mengantarmu sampai sini saja?" tanyaku pelan. "Aku 'kan bisa mengantarmu sampai stasiun Shinagawa."_

_"Nggak perlu. Antar sampai sini saja. Kalau sampai Shinagawa, aku khawatir waktu kau pulang ada yang menculikmu."_

_"Nggak akan. Kalaupun ada yang menculikku, aku berani taruhan itu pasti kau."_

_Kau hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Aku cuma bisa memanyunkan bibir, kesal karena kau pura-pura tidak sadar bahwa aku berat melepas kepergianmu meski hanya seminggu._

_"Jangan cemberut gitu, ah. Jelek tahu. Nanti cepet tua."_

_Kutonjok lenganmu, tapi kali ini sekedar main-main. Aku ngambek karena kepura-puraanmu? Ya, memang. Tapi tonjokanku itu tidak lebih dari usahaku untuk menahan air mata yang berusaha membobol kelopak mataku agar bisa mengalir dengan bebas._

_Mendadak kau mengelus kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambutku seperti biasanya. Kucabut kata-kataku. Mungkin kau tidak sepenuhnya pura-pura, cuma agak tsundere. Kau tersenyum, namun yang kau tampilkan bukanlah senyum angkuhmu yang biasa. Sebuah senyum yang membuatmu beratus kali lebih tampan._

_"Nanti di sekolah jangan sering-sering ngambek. Nggak ada pawang selihai aku yang bisa membaca emosi di muka aspalmu."_

_"Iya, Yang Mulia."_

_"Jangan nangis, ah. Tambah jelek."_

_"Biar."_

_Kau merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatmu, mengamankanku dari hawa dingin sore hari bulan Januari yang menusuk tulang. Begitu erat, seolah takkan pernah melepasku._

_Raung kereta yang mendekat membuat kita tersentak. Waktu perpisahan telah tiba meski ini hanya bersifat sementara. Enggan, baik aku maupun engkau tidak ingin mengakhiri kehangatan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? 'Kan tidak mungkin kau memasukkanku ke dalam tasmu dan membawaku serta ke Kyoto. Bisa-bisa kau dituduh menculik orang._

_"Mentang-mentang aku nggak disana, matamu jangan jelalatan. Jaga kesehatan. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan."_

_"Kamu juga."_

_"Jangan lama-lama, cepat pulang."_

_Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Sial. Inginnya aku mengantarmu dengan senyuman. Kenapa aku malah jadi cengeng begini, sih? Padahal cuma nggak ketemu seminggu. Apalagi ada yang namanya Skype. Kayaknya aku terlalu sentimentil dan mendramatisir._

_"Yes, my dear. Nanti dari Shinagawa aku langsung ke rumahmu, deh."_

_"Nggak usah. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Bakal aku tunggu sampai lumutan."_

_"Serius? Beneran sampai lumutan, ya."_

_"Iya, makanya cepat pulang."_

_Bunyi pengumuman dari pengeras suara bahwa kereta yang kau naiki akan segera berangkat menggema ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Walau tidak rela, kudorong tubuhmu agar segera masuk ke kereta. Mendadak kau menarik tubuhku dan bibir kita kembali bertaut untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukannya berusaha melepaskan diri darimu karena kereta akan segera berangkat, aku malah menikmati ciuman kita._

_Sudah berbagai macam rasa kurasakan saat kita berciuman. Rasa mint, kare, spaghetti, tofu, stroberi serta vanilla, dan yang paling sering rasa bir dan rokok. Namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu berbeda. Manis, sangat manis._

_Rasanya lama sekali bibir kita bertaut. Bahkan mungkin seminggu tak terasa sudah terlewati seandainya kau tidak harus pergi. Suatu perasaan aneh menggelitik benakku. Ciuman perpisahan ini seperti ciuman perpisahan untuk selamanya._

_Bunyi peluit yang melengking membuat kita kembali tersadar, dan ciuman kita harus berakhir dengan terpaksa. Pintu kereta mulai menutup, dan kini kita terpisah oleh lempengan baja setebal dua inci. Hanya bisa memandang ke kedalaman mata satu sama lain lewat kaca jendela kereta yang agak kusam._

_Akashi Seijuurou, kau sudah berjanji padaku. Cepatlah pulang. Aku akan menunggumu di sini._

* * *

><p><em>Really surprise, I didn't know the day would really come<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga ratus enam puluh empat.<strong>

Tepat ketika kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke stasiun, sebuah kereta masuk ke jalur pertama, tepat di depan bangku biasa aku menunggu kedatanganmu. Jalur yang sama dengan jalur kereta yang seharusnya membawamu pulang.

Saat melihat lautan manusia berdesakan keluar dari kereta, aku berusaha menahan harapan yang melambung di hati. Aku tidak ingin terus menelan kekecewaan yang sama setiap hari. Kecewa karena tidak menemukan sosokmu dalam gerombolan itu. Kecewa karena kau tidak menepati janjimu.

Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Hatiku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari sudah aku nenelan luka yang sama, hampir gila karena merindukanmu. Aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi. Bukan karena aku yang mengingkari janji kita. Kau yang lebih dulu mengingkarinya.

Aku memang egois. Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku. Namun aku sudah tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa esok adalah hari terakhirku menunggumu di sini.

* * *

><p><em>The empty station where you're not at, I pray that we'll meet again<em>

* * *

><p><em>Empat bulan sudah aku menghabiskan hariku di stasiun ini, menunggu kepulanganmu. Kegelisahanku memuncak tiap kali melihat lautan manusia berdesakan keluar dari kereta yang tiba. Dan tiap kali itu pula aku menelan kekecawaan karena tidak menemukan sosokmu di sana.<em>

_Empat bulan sudah kau menghilang tanpa kabar, tanpa jejak. Membuatku dan ibumu kelimpungan setengah mati. Saat itu kami sempat berpikir bahwa kau berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa itu dan langsung ke Oxford untuk presentasi lebih lanjut. Namun saat kami tahu bahwa kau justru pulang lebih dulu dibanding Ryugazaki dan Midorima yang sama-sama dipanggil wawancara, seketika itu pula kepanikan hebat menyerang kami._

_Aku dan ibumu berusaha mencari tahu kapan terakhir kali kau terlihat dari Ryugazaki maupun Midorima. Tapi informasi yang kami dapat hanyalah kau yang pamit pulang ke Tokyo lebih dulu setelah sesi presentasi hari terakhir usai. Kau minta izin pada guru pembimbing saat yang lain pulang ke penginapan. Itulah terakhir kalinya keberadaanmu diketahui._

_Berusaha menenangkan diri, aku menunggumu di stasiun yang sama. Siapa tahu kau hanya bercanda dan bermaksud memberikanku kejutan dengan cengiran nakalmu yang biasa. Namun seiring hari yang terlewati, harapanku bahwa kau hanya sedang bercanda mulai sirna. Kekhawatiranku dan ibumu semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Ibumu yang berada di puncak kepanikannya akhirnya menghubungi ayahmu, untuk pertama kalinya memohon belas kasihan pada seorang yang tidak pernah mengakui kalian, mantan selingkuhan dan anak gelapnya. Aku sadar itu sia-sia, namun ibumu yang putus asa berharap bahwa ayahmu masih memiliki setitik rasa sayang untukmu sebagai putranya. Apa daya, sesuai prediksiku pria itu menolak permintaan ibumu. Bahkan ia tak bergeming saat ibumu menunggunya setiap sore di depan kediamannya, pura-pura tidak mengenal wanita yang melahirkan salah satu darah dagingnya. _

_Jalan terakhir untuk kami cuma melaporkan lenyapnya dirimu pada kepolisian, kemudian menunggu dan menunggu. Waktu terus berlalu tanpa berbelas kasih. Harapan akan informasi tentang keberadaanmu semakin tipis hari demi hari. Ibumu perlahan kehilangan kepercayaan bahwa kau masih berjalan di muka bumi._

_Aku mencoba tegar, mencoba percaya bahwa kau pasti akan pulang secepat yang kau bisa seperti janjimu padaku dulu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, menyambut kepulanganmu dengan senyum terbaikku._

* * *

><p><em>I'm always waiting for you, all day I wait for you<em>

_I'm searching for you with no promise_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga ratus enam puluh lima.<strong>

Hari ini tepat setahun berlalu dari hari kepulanganmu yang seharusnya. Khusus untuk hari ini pula aku akan menunggu di stasiun sejak pagi-pagi buta. Kaeena hari inlah hari terakhir aku menunggumu di sini. Akhir dari penantian panjangku akan keberadaanmu yang lenyap semenjak setahun lalu.

Kuperhatikan dengan seksama gerombolan manusia yang keluar dari tiap kereta yang tiba di stasiun ini. Berusaha mencari setitik asa bahwa di hari terakhirku menunggumu ini, kau akan muncul dengan senyum angkuhmu di hadapanku.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, waktu terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi ritmenya. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan yang sama. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih besar karena ini hari terakhirku di sini. Pikiran-pikiran buruk yang selalu membayang dalam tidurku mulai memenuhi benakku. Mungkinkah kau memang sudah tidak lagi berjalan di atas bumi ini? Mungkinkah kau benar-benar meninggalkanku untuk selamanya?

Setitik air mata lolos, mengalir pelan di pipiku sebelum akhirnya menetes di punggung tanganku. Dengan pandangan buram kulihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Jam empat kurang dua menit. Sebentar lagi kereta yang sama dengan kereta yang membawamu pergi akan tiba. Harapan terakhirku untuk menjumpaimu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku ketika melihat siluet kereta dari kejauhan. Jantungku berdetak makin cepat seiring mendekatnya kereta itu. Tanpa sadar kutahan nafasku saat kereta itu berhenti di hadapanku. Pintu-pintu kereta mulai terbuka, dan gerombolan manusia mulai keluar dari kereta.

Terus dan terus, mencoba mencoba mencari sosokmu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Bahkan ketika seluruh penumpang sudah keluar dari kereta, aku masih berusaha mencari sosokmu, siapa tahu kau tertidur dan tertinggal di dalam sana.

Namun kau tidak berada di sana.

Peluit tanda keberangkatan berbunyi nyaring, pintu-pintu kereta serempak menutup kembali. Seiring tertutupnya pintu-pintu itu, hancur sudah harapanku untuk melihat sosokmu yang kembali dalam pelukanku. Air mata yang kubendung selama ini akhirnya mengalir deras.

Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menunggu harapan kosong lebih dari ini. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menunggumu, dan kau tidak kembali ke hadapanku.

Gontai, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari stasiun. Keputusanku sudah bulat meski itu sangatlah berat. Kupandangi bangku yang biasa kududuki untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan pernah duduk di sana lagi.

Seiring langkahku, kutatap langit sore di penghujung musim dingin. Akashi Seijuurou, dimana pun kau berada, entah di atas bumi ini ataukah di tempat yang jauh lebih baik, aku ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Jika benang takdir kita saling bertaut satu sama lain, aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali. Entah di masa depan dalam kehidupan ini atau di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

Selamat tinggal, Akashi Seijuurou-ku. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Selalu.

* * *

><p><em>I don't like myself doing this, but I'm tired of waiting for so long<em>

_Even if we're far away from each other let's keep our love_

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain stasiun yang terlindung dari sorotan sinar matahari sore dan agak tersembunyi, seorang pemuda bermata heterokrom yang duduk di atas kursi roda menatap nanar punggung seorang pemuda manis berambut sewarna langit musim panas di seberangnya. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.<p>

"Seijuurou? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" sahut pemuda berambut kelabu yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang kursi roda tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri Seijuurou dan berlutut di hadapannya, sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemilik mata heterokrom itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chihiro." jawab Seijuurou parau. Bola matanya masih terus memandangi punggung pemuda manis berambut sewarna langit yang semakin menjauh. "Rasanya hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, namun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Chihiro hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kedua belah telapak tangan Seijuurou dengan sabar.

"Kalau itu membuatmu merasa sakit dan menangis, mungkin itu sebuah kenangan yang menyedihkan. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih, Sei."

"Kau benar. Mungkin hanya kenangan buruk di masa lalu." Seijuurou menghapus air matanya yang tersisa, kemudian membalas senyum Chihiro dengan senyumnya. "Terimakasih sudah menghiburku. Terimakasih sudah merawat diriku yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini."

"Nggak masalah. Aku senang, kok. Akhirnya aku tidak sendirian lagi." Pemuda berambut kelabu itu bangkit dan meraih gagang kursi roda sang pemuda berambut merah. "Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore."

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. Sebelum Chihiro memutar kursi rodanya, ia kembali melempar pandangannya pada sesosok kecil pemuda berambut langit yang tadi ia lihat. Sesaat hatinya terasa sangat pedih.

"Chihiro..."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah."

* * *

><p><em>One year station that I'm standing at<em>

_The empty station where you're not at, I pray that we'll meet again_

_One year station, I can dream of you at this place_

_Even if we're far away from each other let's keep our love_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~FIN~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzchan End-Note :<strong>

One Year Station © G-Dragon from Big Bang

Silakan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenernya terjadi~ Sesuai judulnya, FF ini memang terilhami dari lagunya abang GD. Manis tapi artinya menusuk meeeennn~ Dan bagi yang udah pernah baca versi K-Fics YunJae-nya pasti nyadar kalo ini 60% mirip, gw ubah beberapa biar klop sama kodisinya AkaKuro *meski JaeJoong sama Kuroko itu sama-sama unyu :3 *

Nah, lanjutan dari yang di atas, kenapa gw ngegubah K-Fics gw jadi Anime-Fics? Soalnya gw udah mutusin nge-discontinue semua K-Fics gw dengan alasan yang nggak bisa gw ceritain. Kebetulan, K-Fics gw itu banyak yang belum tamat, padahal gw nggak mau ngegantungin cerita, apalagi ending sama plot masih ada di kepala. Jadi gubah K-Fics ke Anime-Fics solusinya~

Terimakasih buat reader yang sudi meninggalkan berbagai macam jejak dari review, like, maupun sekedar stat. _I Love you, dear~_


End file.
